


Tender (despite everything)

by sagscrib



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagscrib/pseuds/sagscrib
Summary: Takemichi and Kiyondo kiss softly in the kitchen.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Yukimaru Takemichi/Ishida Kiyondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Tender (despite everything)

The edge of the Ishimaru family countertop dug lightly into Takemichi’s back where he was pressed against it. The coolness contrasted with the warmth of Kiyondo’s arms on either side of him, keeping him gently pinned in place. His hands, at some point, had snuck around Kiyondo’s waist, his fingers lacing together in a lazy embrace.

Kiyondo smiled at him, crooked and goofy and nervous looking, a sliver of pearly white teeth peeking out at the corner where he could never keep his lips quite closed. Takemichi grinned back.

(A while ago, he realized that he’d been smiling a lot more lately- his life felt uphill for the first time since he’d met the Diamonds. For most of his time on Earth, he’d had to dig in the deep corners of his brain for something light to hold onto, but now the sun felt solid in his hands. And it smiled at him.)

When Takemichi kissed him, he tasted chapstick and the slight metallic tang of blood- Kiyondo had yet to break the habit of chewing on his lips when he was upset. (Based on how slight the taste was, Takemichi would say he’d been upset a lot less lately. That was good. It made a happy, fuzzy something settle into his chest and make its nest there, running down his arms and into his fingertips where they skimmed across Kiyondo’s back.)

Kiyondo leaned forward a bit so their chests pressed together and ran a hand softly through Takemichi’s hair, making him smile against his mouth. Takemichi only had time to let out a short, satisfied sigh before he heard the front door creak open. Kiyondo jumped back from him and Takemichi’s eyes shot open, making eye contact with Mondo, who still had a hand on the doorknob.

Takemichi swallowed thickly. He could feel his face reddening. “Hey, boss. What’re you doing here?”

“I’m… here t’see Kiyotaka. I told ‘im I was comin’. What’re _you_ -“

“Taka’s in the bedroom,” Kiyondo interrupted, avoiding eye contact.

Mondo opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and made his way down the sort hall. Takemichi sighed in relief, then turned to Kiyondo.

“Tell your brother to warn us next time if he’s having company,” he chuckled quietly, running a hand down Kiyondo’s forearm and lacing their fingers together. Kiyondo squeezed them, laughing nervously, face still flushed.

* * *

“...I think yer brother and my bodyguard were makin’ out in the kitchen.”

“I’d assume so, I was in our bedroom. There aren’t many other rooms to choose from.”

“Yer not, like, mad about it?”

“Did you not want to kiss me while you were over?”

“Wh- NO, NO, I DO, I-”

**Author's Note:**

> dont even look at me this was very very self indulgent


End file.
